Ellie Dono
Ellie Dono is character roleplayed by SodaKite. Background Information Ellie Dono is the self-proclaimed "best taxi driver in Los Santos," often letting her customers pay what they think is fair for her taxi rides. She also claims to boast a 95% survival rate for her taxi service, though that statistic is most likely exaggerated. More recently, she became the personal taxi driver for Uchiha Jones. General Description Ellie has made many friends, arguably just as many enemies; and even a few frenemies during her time in Los Santos, due to the nature of her job as a taxi driver. Eugene Zuckerberg was one of her first customers, but he quickly revealed himself to be a competing taxi driver. He even went so far as to state that Ellie was his arch-nemesis. Thanks to the nature of her driving, she's gotten into many accidents and violated many traffic laws. As such, Ellie's become quite intimate with the EMS, Pillbox Medical Staff, and the Los Santos Police Department. She is also known for running a taco truck where she sells "Americanized Tacos", although many believe these to simply be burgers with extra lettuce. Her outfit typically consists of a pink tank top with a yellow floral pattern, along with pink shorts. She can also be seen wearing a light blue tank top with musical instruments in varying shades of blue, along with khaki pants. However, she's almost always seen wearing her signature black BMX Helmet atop her head, and white knee pads. Occasionally, she'll swap out the helmet for a fedora. Often seen driving her pink taxi cab around Los Santos, Ellie is full of (over)confidence, and regularly finds herself in trouble with the law. Her driving is quite reckless, and endangers both herself and those on the roads and sidewalks. Some believe that the city's debt is so high because they need to spend so much money repairing the damage caused by her driving. Leanbois Ellie Dono is the first official female to be a member of the Lean Bois. She already had a relationship with Ricky Robins, referring to him as her pimp. He used to provide her with crack, as she used to be an addict. This relationship led to her becoming associated with Buddha, who she helped with his marijuana business. When the Lean Bois started recruiting, Buddha 'approached her. Even though she wasn't an obvious choice, which she accepted. Quotes * ''"Heeeeelllooo!" ''when answering a phone call. * ''"Absolutely!" * "Ooooohwah" * "Motherfricker!" * "You can count on me!" * "Buh-bye!" * "Haaaaahhh?!" * ''"Me? Neva'! * "All good in the hood!" * "Alright!" Criminal Record Drivers License: 1 point(s) (Valid) Warrant Status: N/A * 51-50 x1 * Accessory to Robbery x2 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x9 * Attempted Manslaughter x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery on a Peace Officer x2 * Brandishing x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x18 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x16 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x10 * Escaping Custody x2 * Evading x9 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x7 * First Degree Robbery x1 * Illegal U-turn x1 * Joyriding x8 * Kidnapping x10 * Negligent Driving x2 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x1 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x8 * Possession of Controlled with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of Crack x7 * Possession of Crack Cocaine with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of Marijuana with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x1 * Reckless Evading x9 * Resisting Arrest x14 * Robbery x18 * Sale of Controlled Dangerous Substance x1 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Tampering With a Vehicle x2 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Fun Facts * Currently engaged to Bovice Wilkinson. * Was 51-50'd after being possessed by a ghost of a murderous widow, while camping with friends. She stabbed a man in the neck, and attempted to stab police officers. * Lang Buddha appointed Ellie as the primary teacher and recruiter for his crime school. Gallery Ellie Dono1.png|Classic Ellie ellie.jpg|Ellie's police profile picture in the public records database e58c63b2951a2a86c65c83dd3b8210e7.png|Ellie on Lean Street Category:Characters Category:Female